Jafar and Jasmine
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jasmine falls in love with Jafar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin.**

* * *

**Jafar and Jasmine**

**Jafar sit on the throne in the palace. He has used all his evil dark magic to take over the city of Agrabah.**

"Princess, get over here and suck me off, now." says Jafar with an evil smile.

"I refuse to even take that disgusting dirty excuse for a dick in my mouth." says Jasmine with confidence.

"You're my queen and as such you must give me blowjobs when I demand it, slut." says Jafar.

"No." says Jasmine.

"Slave, hear my wish. I want Princess Jasmine to fall fucking in love with me." says Jafar.

"I can't, sir. Love-magic is not avaliable." says Genie.

"That's crap! You are my slave, my wish is your command." says Jafar in anger.

Even though she love Aladdin and only him, Jasmine decides to pretend to love Jafar so she can get freedom.

"Aww, Jafar. I shall now suck you off with love and swallow your sweet creamy cum." says Jasmine, acting all slutty like a porno-girl.

"Genie, that's better." says Jafar.

"I didn't do anything..." says Genie.

Jasmine walk over to Jafar, goes down on her knees, open his pants and starts to slowly suck his dick.

She try to smile and seem happy even though Jafar's dick smell dirt and taste crap.

"Ahhh! Yes...suck me off, princess." moans Jafar.

"Such a handsome dick you have!" says Jasmine, trying to seem like she mean it and is horny.

"Thanks, my pornstar." moans Jafar.

"Yay!" says Jasmine with a childish cutie smile, even though she feel like she need to vomit soon.

"Good. Suck me...nice and slow!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine does what Jafar tell her to.

"Holy shit, you're so damn sexy!" moans Jafar.

"I know. Only for you, grand lord." says Jasmine in a sexy porno-voice.

Jafar is happy that Jasmine seem to love him.

He has no idea that she's simply pretending.

Genie now realize it, but of course he doesn't say anything.

"Don't stop sucking my dick!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine suddenly feel her pussy actually getting wet.

She doesn't understand why. Jafar is a disgusting man who is not only very evil, rude, egocentric and perverted, but also a lot older than her.

For some reason she actually fall for Jafar for real. She has no idea why, but it is true.

Jasmine suck Jafar's dick with more passion and sexual desire.

"Truly skilled at giving blowjobs, that's what you are, my sexy princess." moans Jafar.

Jasmine smile.

"Stop. Now I'm going to fuck you." says Jafar.

Jasmine stop sucking his dick.

"I just need to open up down here first." says Jafar as he pull a hole in the pussy-area of Jasmine's red harem-pants.

"Of course, Jafar!" says Jasmine, all horny and sexy.

Jasmine takes a seat on Jafar's dick, allowing it to slide up into her pussy and since she's all wet and horny now, the dick slide deep into her without any problem.

Jafar grab Jasmine's waist and move her up and down and up and down on his dick.

Jasmine allows Jafar to be in charge of the fucking.

"Am I fuckable and slutty?" moans Jasmine.

"Very much so, my porno-princess!" moans Jafar.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Jasmine with an erotic smile.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine has completely 100 % forgotten about Aladdin now and only Jafar and his big dick is what she focus on.

"Jafar, you're such a wonderful fucker!" moans Jasmine with a slutty smile.

"Easy to fuck with a hot bitch like you sitting on my dick!" moans Jafar.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Jasmine.

"Don't rape her!" says Aladdin as he enter the room.

"He doesn't rape me. I love him now, he's much better at fucking me than you." says Jasmine, all sassy and sexy.

"Get rid of him, baby!" moans Jafar.

"Sure, sexy master!" moans Jasmine as she grab Jafar's magic cobra staff and use it to send Aladdin out from the palace.

"Back to the important things!" moans Jafar, fucking harder.

"Yay! Fuck my little pussy!" moans Jasmine.

Jafar can feel his balls load up with a huge amount of cum, but he hold back, not wanting to cum yet.

It's no surprise that he has so much cum in his balls since this is his first fuck in over 2 years.

"My slutty princess, you're damn sexy!" moans Jafar.

"Thanks, man!" moans Jasmine.

"Anytime, baby!" moans Jafar.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine in a slightly childish tone.

"Want bigger boobs?" moans Jafar.

"Any chick who doesn't have D-cup wants that." says Jasmine.

"Okay...here we go..." says Jafar as he grab his magic cobra staff and use it to give Jasmine perfect sexy pornstar-style D-cup boobs.

"Thanks so much!" moans Jasmine, all happy and horny.

"No problem!" moans Jafar, being very horny too.

"Mmmm!" moans Jasmine in erotic joy.

"Yeah!" moans Jafar.

"Fuck...!" moans Jasmine.

"Holy shit, you're damn sexy!" moans Jafar.

"This feels sooo nice!" moans Jasmine.

"It truly does!" moans Jafar.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Jasmine.

"Ahhh, holy shit..." moans Jafar.

"Sooooo sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"You're a true slut." moans Jafar.

"Yes, I am!" moans Jasmine.

"Ahhh! Fuck..." moans Jafar, fucking faster.

"Mmm...so cozy and fun!" moans Jasmine in a sexy cute voice.

"Indeed, sexy woman!" moans Jafar.

"Please, don't stop!" moans Jasmine.

"Alright...fuck!" moans Jafar.

"Yes, Jafar! Little slutty me love you and your dick!" moans Jasmine, all horny and happy.

"I love you as well, my sexy fuckable porno-princess!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine would usually hate to be called a sexy fuckable porno-princess, but now being so much in love with Jafar, it actually turns Jasmine on a lot.

"Mmm! Fuck, yeah!" moans Jasmine.

"Your pussy is wet, soft, tight and warm!" moans Jafar.

"Because of you, my powerful fuck-king!" moans Jasmine.

60 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Shit..." moans a very happy Jafar as he release his huge load of cum deep inside Jasmine's wonderful cozy pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me!" moans Jasmine with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"My dear porno-princess, that most likely made you preggo." says Jafar.

"I hope so. One of my jobs is to give you an heir, right...?" says Jasmine in a sexy porno-voice.

"Very true, yes. That is one of your main tasks, along with being around for me to fuck when I'm horny, of course." says Jafar.

"Little sexy me promise to be a loyal queen at your side, give you an heir and be ready whenever you need something to fuck with your amazing handsome dick." says Jasmine with a cute smile.

Jafar does an extra thrust with his dick to make sure that no cum float out from Jasmine's pussy and instead goes into her, increasing the chance of her getting preggo.

"Mmmm...holy fuck, sooo sexy!" moans Jasmine, getting a second orgasm as a result of Jafar's extra dick-thrust.

"Such a sweet sexy little bitch you are, my love!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine smile as she climb off Jafar's dick.

"Go take a drink and a nap, baby. You deserve that." says Jafar.

"Thanks, sir." says Jasmine as she goes to her room.

When she get to her room, Jasmine drink some wine and then takes a sweet nap.

"Slave, if you didn't make the princess love me, who did...?" says Jafar.

"I do not know, master." says Genie.

"Then find out." says Jafar.

"Yes, sir." says Genie.

The next day.

Jasmine goes down on all four on her bed.

Jafar slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her doggy-style.

"Mmm, yes! Bang my cutie pussy!" moans Jasmine.

"With pleasure, my fuckable baby!" moans Jafar.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine. "Soooo sexy!"

"Indeed, princess!" moans Jafar. "You're so damn slutty!"

"And you love that about me!" moans Jasmine.

"That's true!" moans Jafar.

"Awww! Your dick is so awesome!" moans Jasmine.

"Good that you love it, my fuckable porno-babe!" moans Jafar.

"Yay! Little sexy me is your private porno-babe that only you get to fuck!" moans Jasmine.

"Exactly. I love you." says Jafar.

"I love you too." says Jasmine.

Jafar fuck harder and Jasmine love that.

"Mmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"Yes, it's is erotic." says Jafar.

Jafar and Jasmine are a perfect couple.

Jafar's dick fit perfect in Jasmine's pussy as if Jasmine's pussy was made to have Jafar's dick inside.

"You're a most skilled fucker!" moans Jasmine.

"Thanks." says Jafar.

"Don't stop..." moans Jasmine.

"I do not intend to." moans Jafar.

"Good." moans Jasmine.

"Yes, my fuckable porno-princess." moans Jafar.

"Sexy!" moans Jasmine.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Jafar as he cum in Jasmine's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck! So sexy!" moans Jasmine with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"I hope you did enjoy that, Jasmine." says Jafar as he slowly pull out his dick from Jasmine's pussy.

"It was wonderful." says Jasmine, all happy and cutie cute.

"I agree." says Jafar.

"Thanks for fucking me." says Jasmine.

"My pleasure." says Jafar.

Jafar us his magic to give Jasmine a golden ring with a red gem so she truly becomes his wife.

"Awww! You make me your actual wife? So sexy!" says a very happy Jasmine.

Jasmine almost get so happy that she get an orgasm.

She give Jafar a sexy kiss.

2 days later.

"From now on, my husband Jafar is the sultan of Agrabah." says Jasmine to all the people of the city.

Most people does not seem happy about what Jasmine is saying.

"And also, from now on, I am sexual." says Jasmine, revealing her pussy to the people of Agrabah.

"People of Agrabah, be prepared for some major changes in the upcoming days." says Jafar as he walk out and stands next to Jasmine.

Jafar touch Jasmine's pussy.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"Let our people see what a slut you are, my dear porno-queen." says Jafar.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine in a cutie tone.

"Good." says Jafar as he start to finger-fuck Jasmine's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"Indeed, baby." says Jafar.

"Awww...fuck!" moans Jasmine as she get an orgasm.

2 weeks later.

"Jafar, I'm preggo. You'll get an heir...a boy who'll grow into a magical fucker like you who can rule our city when we're dead." says Jasmine.

"Very good, my sexy fuckable queen." says Jafar.

"Yes." says Jasmine.

"Indeed, Jasmine." says Jafar.

To celebrate that they will have a kid, Jafar and Jasmine have porno-style sex for 5 hours.

**The End.**


End file.
